


Complexity Of Feelings Between Hunters & Tricksters

by aubreytruthfully



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubreytruthfully/pseuds/aubreytruthfully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because feelings are hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complexity Of Feelings Between Hunters & Tricksters

Ever since Sam and Cas had started sharing a separate room from Dean, Sam knew that Dean had felt lonely. He couldn’t blame him. There was a part of Sam that ached to be by his brother’s side at all times.

However, Sam had noticed that in the past few months, the loneliness that Dean had been displaying had suddenly disappeared. At first, Sam couldn’t understand what had changed, but he was thankful that his brother wasn’t sulking anymore. Then the pieces started falling together when he noticed the horribly distinct smell of chocolate, sweetness, and a certain something else on his brother’s clothes. The smell was one that he had smelled before. It belonged to the one and only Gabriel.

Then it started getting more obvious. Gabriel would pop up and come on a hunt with them for no apparent reason. He always claimed that he wanted to spend some “quality” time with his little brother, but that was clearly not the reason. Castiel would grumble about how he didn’t need Gabriel to come along—sounding like a child who didn’t want his parents to come to a friend’s birthday party. Sam could tell that something was up. The peaking from the corner of eyes, the little smiles, and the most shocking, Dean actually sharing a bite of his pie with the trickster. Yeah, something was most definitely going on. Sam hadn’t seen Dean share pie with anyone since—ever. Dean wasn’t exactly the sharing type.

Of course, the obviousness couldn’t stop there. It had only been a few nights ago when Sam and Cas—cuddled up and intertwined around each other—heard some unusual sounds coming from the room next door. 

“Did you hear that?” Sam murmured even though he knew the angel was awake.

“Yes,” Cas sighed, “I believe that my brother has taken a particular fondness of Dean.”

“From the sounds of it, I would say that my brother isn’t objecting much,” Sam shuddered at the thought of their brothers…together.

“I would have to agree with you. He has said the phrase ‘Yes, yes, yes,’ several times now,” Castiel said in a plain voice.

“Okay, well, we’re done talking about this,” Sam shook his head trying to get that permanent damage out of his brain.

“As you wish,” Castiel curled up against Sam’s chest and gave a pleased sigh.

By morning, there was no physical evidence that Gabriel had ever been there—unless you were counting the very noticeable bite marks on Dean’s collarbone. That same too sweet smell lingering on his brother. Castiel and Sam exchanged a knowing look.

They loaded back up in the car, Sam getting to sit in the front for the first time in several days—Gabriel always taking the front seat. He glanced over at his brother, who was happily tapping at the steering wheel in time with the music. Cas’ gaze was burning holes into him, so he looked up at the rearview mirror and caught those blue eyes. They had been debating on when they should bring something up to Dean. Castiel said that it might be better to just get it over with. Sam said that maybe they just needed to give their brothers some space. Neither of them truly wanting to get in a fight with their idiotic counterpart siblings.

“So Gabriel’s been around a lot,” Sam finally said something.

“Yeah,” Dean’s fingers stopped their pleasant tapping.

“Any idea why that is?” Sam asked, “What about you Cas? You know why he’s been hanging around?” 

“I do not know why Sam,” Castiel said a little too rigid; they had practiced what he would say a thousand times over.

“Beats me,” Dean cleared his throat.

“You think he’s up to something?” Sam said with a tinge of bitterness, just hoping to provoke his brother.

“Maybe he just wants to be around his fucking brother okay?” Dean turned the music up, “Goddamn.”

Well, attempt number one was a failure. Although, the little spark of anger that Sam got out of Dean was enough proof. 

Gabriel came back that night, not that he came to say hello to Sam and Cas, but the noises were the only hello they really needed. Sam tilted his head as he cuddled next to Castiel; was that giggling he heard? Surely not. Dean didn’t giggle. Not like that. Out of nowhere, he felt Castiel start chuckling beside him. Then they were both laughing. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. Dean and Gabe had been going at this for months. It was funny. Funny enough that Sam and Castiel continued to lay beside each other and just laugh. 

A couple weeks later, they decided that they would try again. Castiel suggested trying to break Gabriel, but Sam thought that wouldn’t work because the little bastard might just disappear on them—or worse—make them disappear somewhere. Everyone knew how Gabriel reacted when he didn’t like a situation. Sam told Cas that maybe he should talk to Dean alone. Maybe if it was just the two of them, he could get Dean to confess.

Later that night, Sam and Dean got a room together (Castiel had said he had things he needed to tend to). Dean tossed his duffel bag onto one of the beds and Sam did the same.

“Is Gabriel coming tonight?” Sam spoke, trying his damnedest not to laugh.

“What?” Dean’s eyes jerked up to meet his brothers.

“Gabriel…you know…the trickster, archangel, Castiel’s brother, etcetera, etcetera,” Sam was still managing to hold in his laughter.

“I know who the fuck he is Sammy,” Dean rolled his eyes, “But why would he be here tonight?” Dean was trying to be nonchalant.

“He’s been in your room almost every other night,” Sam was still keeping a calm face.

“What?” Dean choked out, “No he hasn’t.”

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn I heard him saying something along the lines of: ‘Dean! Dean! Please don’t stop! I’m going to—‘”

“Okay, okay! Shut up!” Dean shook his head; “Fine, Gabriel and I have been hanging out some lately.”

“Is that what kids are calling it these days?” Sam finally let himself chuckle.

“Do you have a fucking point or what?” Dean was glaring.

“I’m just saying that Cas and I don’t care if you two are together,” Sam offered.

“We’re not together,” Dean made a disgusted face, “Dude, we’re just relieving a little tension. Jesus, why do you have to go all chick-flick over every little fucking thing?”

And that conversation was now over. At least Sam had gotten Dean to admit that there was a little something going on between Gabriel and him. Maybe Castiel was having better luck with his own brother.

 

Castiel sighed, being trapped in some alternate universe. Gabriel was wandering somewhere in the aquarium he had put them in. He figured something along these lines would happen. He had to admit that he thought this would happen after he started talking about Dean, not before.

“Gabriel?” Cas called, “I know you’re here somewhere.”

“Oh brother, you’re no fun,” Gabriel smirked, standing behind Castiel, “You were supposed to find me.”

“Yes, well, that is not the reason that I came to visit you,” Castiel stared at the fish swimming behind the glass.

“What did you need Cassie,” Gabriel sucked on a red candy.

Castiel thought about how he wanted to say this. If Gabriel had thrown him somewhere else without him doing or saying anything, it frightened him to think how Gabe would react to this. He knew that Sam was talking to Dean about this stuff right now and that made him feel better. It made him feel that he was not alone in this quest.

Gabriel was grinning at the fish and making faces. Castiel gave a sigh, pressed his hands into the pockets of his trench coat, and cleared his throat.

“You’ve been around a lot lately Gabriel,” Cas spoke as he watched the fish.

“Not enjoying my company, eh?” Gabriel chuckled.

“It is not your company that is the problem,” Cas’ voice came out more serious than intended, “You have gotten very close to Dean.”

“Sammy-Boy not enough for you?” Gabriel teased, “Gotta have both of the Winchesters to fulfill your needs?”

Castiel blushed at his comment. That was not what he meant at all. Sam was more than enough for him. He would never consider using Dean to fulfill any of the needs that Gabriel was hinting to. 

“That was not what I meant to imply,” Castiel corrected, “I was trying to ask you about the way you and Dean have been spending your time together. It seems that you both have bonded in a physical manner.”

“Cassie, how many times do I need to explain sex to you? I know that you’re just in a human vessel, but surely Sammy has shown you a few things,” Gabriel was avoiding the subject.

“Do you have feelings for Dean?” Castiel stopped trying to be gentle.

“Are you meaning feelings in my lower half or upper half?” Gabriel crunched the candy between his teeth.

“I already know of the feelings you have towards Dean in your lower half,” Cas looked over at his brother, “I want to know how you feel towards him.”

Gabriel fidgeted at his shirt; there was an unusual look on his face. In all the years that Castiel had spent watching his brother, following his brother, admiring his brother, he had seen this look so few times. It was a look of vulnerability. 

Castiel let silence fall around them, too scared to push the subject. His brother ran a hand in front of the glass and watched the fish follow it. Gabriel was capable of creating entire worlds, but the thought of owning up to his own feelings seemed like an impossible task. He knew this about his brother. He knew that Gabriel’s strong point had never been in emotion. None of the angels were strong in that area. Castiel had learned from the Winchesters. Castiel had learned how to feel from them. Now, he was beginning to wonder if Gabriel was having a similar learning experience.

“I apologize for bringing this up brother,” Castiel put a hand on the shorter angel’s shoulder, “I did not mean offense.”

“I’m not offended,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and shrugged Cas’ hand off, “Stop being so sensitive about everything. That’s your problem. You can never just enjoy things, there always has to be some ‘deeper meaning’ to it.”

Castiel was thrown back into reality outside of the Winchester’s motel room. That had not went as well as he had hoped it would. However, it went better than he had anticipated it would. All of his limbs were still in tact and he was still on Earth—so it wasn’t a complete failure.

He ached to go in and curl up beside his hunter, but decided against it. Dean would be uncomfortable with it in the morning.

Sam rolled over expecting another body to be beside him, but there wasn’t a warm angel vessel. He grumbled; it had been several weeks since he had woken up in his bed alone. Drowsily, Sam’s eyes looked over at the bed next to his and saw his brother sleeping. There was a peaceful look on his face, one that never got a chance to show up in daylight. Maybe that’s why Sam wanted Dean and Gabriel to admit their feelings. Maybe it was just so he could see that relaxed look on his brother’s face more often.

Dean rolled over with a grunt and rubbed his eyes. Sam saw green observers stare at him. He couldn’t tell if Dean was shocked to see Sam there or pleased.

“Stop fucking staring at me,” Dean groaned and got up from his bed, “It’s creepy.”

At least Sam knew that his brother was still the same person deep down. Now matter what they went through—deep down—Dean would always be a sarcastic asshole.

A smile found its way onto Sam’s lips when Castiel appeared in the back of the car. Shockingly, a smile was placed on Dean’s lips too when Gabriel appeared a few minutes later. For the life of him, Sam couldn’t understand why they didn’t want to be a couple. After all, everything had changed for him when he finally owned up to the way he felt about Cas.

 

Dean checked the rearview mirror every couple of minutes just to make sure that Gabriel was still sitting back there. Normally, the trickster was beside him, but he had shown up a little late to switch seats. There was tension in the air that was making Dean’s skin itch. Sam knew about Gabe and him. Which mean that Castiel knew about Dean and him. Both of those things, he could deal with—not happily—but he could deal. It was the fact that he himself knew. He knew that there was a little more than sex going on. That alone was enough to turn him away from the mentioning of any feelings. 

It had been a long day of working. The case they found was right up their alley, which was good, but it meant a lot of work. Dean knew that Sam and Cas were taking the night off—attempting to have some sort of date night. Gabriel was sitting on the bed in their motel room. Their motel room? Dean’s motel room? 

His eyes flicked up to the trickster. They were all alone and Dean knew what they normally did. Dean loved what they normally did. Dean could hardly contain himself if he had to wait for what they normally did. Tonight though, Dean wasn’t feeling it. He still had a lingering nervous sickness in his stomach. All the feelings he had been trying to shove away were shoved into his face by his nosy-ass bitch of a brother.

“No touching tonight?” Gabriel asked with a chuckle on the end of his voice.

“Sorry,” Dean tried to smile, “just thinking.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel shrugged almost inwardly, “I’m dying to know the internal monologue of Dean Winchester.”

“Fuck you,” Dean glared.

“I didn’t mean it,” Gabriel rolled his eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed looking at his favorite set of green eyes.

“It’s just,” Dean found himself leaning forward on his chair, “Sam brought something up last night.”

“Cassie had a nice little talk with me too,” Gabriel nodded, “Little brothers are the vain of my existence.”

“What’d Cas say?” Dean tilted his head.

“Oh he was trying to say that I had feelings for you,” Gabriel scoffed, “Apparently he doesn’t know the difference between making love and quality sex.”

“Cas isn’t exactly up-to-date,” Dean laughed, but it hurt, “That’s weird that he said that, because Sam had a similar discussion with me.”

“Damn, we must get pretty loud if they’re both noticing,” the trickster winked.

“They’re just jealous,” Dean found his chest holding a little ache.

“So do you have,” Gabriel made a face, “feelings for me or something?”

“What?” Dean pretended to be shocked, “Fuck no. It’s just sex.”

“Exactly.” Gabriel nodded in agreement.

Silence fell in the room. It was horribly awkward. At least Dean knew that this was nothing more than sex for Gabriel. He could finally stop trying to figure out if this was turning into something serious. There would be no more pathetic attempts to touch Gabe as much as possible. There would be no more kisses that just pleaded to be called something more than what they were. There would be no more daydreams. Dean could finally cut the attachment his feelings had to Gabriel. It could just be sex. It could just be sex for the both of them.

Dean licked his lips as a nervous habit. Why weren’t they pouncing on each other? Shouldn’t they be struggling out of clothes and roughing each other up right now? But Dean didn’t want to. He couldn’t stop the way his lungs felt like they had been completely deflated. 

“Is it really just sex to you?” Gabriel had a tinge of hope and guilt in his voice.

Dean lifted his eyes to meet Gabriel’s golden stare. Was Gabriel hinting at something? God, Dean really hoped so or this was going to be the most embarrassing thing he had ever said.

“Fuck no Gabriel,” he gripped the trickster’s face in his hands, “Not at all,” and pressed their lips together.

“Thank Father,” Gabriel breathed, “because you had me feeling like a fucking idiot for a moment there.”

They kissed the rest of the night away. No sex. Just closeness. In all honesty, the sex had always been an excuse to be close. 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow when he saw Gabriel hold Dean’s hand the next day. Castiel met Sam’s eyes and gave a little smile. Neither of them said anything. Instead, they just gripped each other’s hands tighter.


End file.
